The First Love
by takizawa kumi
Summary: Her wish came true since she got together with Rei. However, the old feeling is haunting her...And now she has to make a decision of who to chose..
1. The first love

I don't own GALS* Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes since English is not my native language.  
  
It has been 2 years since everyone has graduated. Now they are all studying in the same university called Hitokui. Ever since the graduation, Aya slowly began to build up her self-esteem from Ran and Miyu and finally evolving into a new Aya. A year later, she confessed her true feelings to Rei in front of Hitokui.  
  
However, Rei just happened to realize that Aya has been the most important person during his High School life since she was gentle kind, and could give everything he desired. Therefore, they became a couple a night later. Aya was delighted that her wish, which seemed very futile for a year, became a true miracle. According to the Seventeen Magazine Poll, both of them are now ranked as the sweetest among the university's couples.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One night, when Rei was holding Aya's hand firmly with warmth, he noticed that something was going on with her. He asked her "What's wrong with you Aya? Got something on your mind?". The whispering voice suddenly disturbed Aya as she finally woke her up from her reverie. However, the view of this playground has reminded Aya of someone she has forgotten for so long. Now that feeling was returning to her, she strongly realized that it's time for her to face with that truth which lay behind her past.  
  
Rei looked at Aya doubtfully, hoping he could read through her mind, searching for the cause of her strange behavior lately. He has been asking her for many times, but the same answer that ever came out from her mouth was "Nothing is on my mind. I'm just thinking about my childhood experiences". The answer was also the same for today and it was as if Aya would never expose the truth to him. " Hey, Rei I got to go home. I'll catch up with you later".  
  
She got up and walked away leaving Rei alone in the sunset light of 6pm. The clock was ticking at the same beat as how his heart was pounding. He was able to sense that something was disturbing her. Since she was his beloved, he would have to find out the truth. Now Aya has altered. He knew that she might not come out to meet him for a week or two or maybe until she felt better. He sighed and started to reminisce what it was like when Aya had a crush on him. She was a shy girl who would melt every time she saw him and he was a cold fish who had always rejected her.  
  
Now every thing has changed, they both switched their roles. He was playing Aya's past role who was always caring and worrying about her and Aya who has been acting like a cold fish lately and often hurted him with negligence and ignorance. Without knowing why she was so bitter to him, he was still deeply in love with her. She was everything to him at the moment and he had always supported her in everything she said. She asked him not to talk to her or be around her if she wasn't in the mood! This peculiar behavior kept Rei whining many times.  
  
As a result, he thought he and Aya should end their relationship. However, he had realized that he couldn't do it because she was the only woman who kept him alive like a spring rain watering the rose. He loved her very much and she was the only one who could cheer him up by just a look on her face.  
  
_-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Aya arrived home, her sister, Hoshino Ami came running towards her, throwing arms around Aya. "Aya, you will never believe this! He is coming back!" She yelled with triumph. Skeptical about her sister's zeal she asked, " Who is coming back?" "It's Tomaru!"  
  
Aya, wide-eyed with surprise, felt her heart pounding as hard as a drum inside her blank mind. That name created a rush of blood! That name.Tomaru.He's who I always try to remember..We lived next to each other..He was the only playmate I had during childhood..And was my brother.How could I ever forget him.. She thought with her black eyes filled with tears slowly rolling down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Of course, she remembered him, Tomaru. How could she forget the boy who was her first love and everything she could ever wish for.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Hey, Miyu what do you think about Aya and Rei?" Ran said, sipping her orange juice from the red striped straw. Miyu, at first wide-eyed with surprise and finally could comprehend what Ran meant. She sighed and replied " I don't know, but Aya has ignored Rei recently". "That's what Rei used to do. Is Aya seeking for a revenge on that!?" As Ran was squinting, she noticed Yuuya waving his hand at her.  
  
He entered the cafe and joined the conversation. " What's up guys." He greeted them happily, unaware of the serious business that was going on. "What do you think about Aya and Rei lately?" Miyu asked seriously. He finally figured out the sense of the tension here. He paused for a moment and finally replied " I don't think they are doing well." Rei told me that Aya has been acting strange recently". "Hey, guys trust me, I would definitely find out what's wrong with Aya!" Ran bang the table to confirm how sure she was.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ How is it so far? ^^ I really need all your comments in order to continue this fan fic. Plzz no flame since I really put a lot of effort in it. Review ne! ^^ 


	2. Dream comes true

======Dream comes true ======  
  
At the airport, Aya was standing there alone heartily expecting for the boy who once captured her whole heart, Tomaru. According to the airport's announcement, the plane flight 77 from New York was arriving at Tokyo. Aya could hardly believe that flight was conveying him. Her black eyes grew large, and her heart was pounding so vigorously that she felt it could burst in any second when he showed up.  
  
As Aya's mind was floating along tediously with the wind, the ringing sound distracted her. It was the ringing sound of her mobile phone. She looked on the screen to see who it was. It turned out to be Rei...She felt every cell in her body growing intensely as she pictured his face. She didn't know what aroused that feeling, but she knew that it would give her such a great pain in her heart if she heard his voice. Finally, she basically rejected the call and turned off the technological device.  
  
The next minute came, the incredible moment she has awaited for so long. The image of a tall handsome guy with the warmly aura around him with a familiar face walking gracefully towards her. He held the kind smile he has always given to her that cheered and comforted her. With that smile, she felt that she wasn't alone in the world. Every thing he did could melt her heart, and he was there.. Right in front of her after his absence for 5 years. Tanabashi Tomaru threw his arms furiously around her.....  
  
Aya froze as a solid statue, but however her mode was turned on as Tomaru said "Hi". It was like he had switched on her emotional button" H..ha..hi!" Aya awkwardly spilled a word to greet the young man with a cunning smile on his face." For all these long years, do you miss me?" he said approaching this sentence with a more cunning smile in attempt to tease her. He knew her shyness well, and he knew she has never changed since she started to blush and her cheeks' colors grew as bright red as tomato's. "I.I..well..I" Tomaru slowly shifted this thumb over her little curving lip "Shuuu.hehheh I'm just teasing you" he chuckled loudly and heartily. The tomato color on her cheeks grew even redder. He lifted up her chin, forcing her to look up and he stared deeply into her round dark eyes. He felt the spell upon him that forced him to confess of the truth as he bit his lips trying hard to spill out it out. He finally gained all of his courage and has done it " Aya, you know what? These 5 years since I was away from you seemed so endless. I've always missed you". Everything fell in deep silence. Aya was unsure if she wasn't dreaming and was afraid that if she woke up, she would lose him. Did he just say he has always missed her the same way she has always felt for him? Or was she just imagining it to herself?  
  
When she had returned to reality, she scrutinized him. She has just noticed that he grew taller and had a stunningly handsome face that captured every girl's eye that were walking pass him. He was driving her crazy! Before Aya could think of anything further, his pleasuring voice broke the silence. " Hey, Aya let's go to your house. I wanna check out how every one is doin' and how much little Ami has grown. I bet she is now a High School student!" He gave her a glance with a slight smile. She has always loved his smile because it was what freed her from all of her malignant thoughts. They called for a cab to go home since Tomaru had too many packages with him. They were sitting silently and he knew that Aya wasn't in a chitchat mood because of her exhaustion from waiting for him for 5 hours. Too bad that the flight was delayed.  
  
She didn't want to say a word and he didn't either. Slowly, Aya started to feel that the heavy burden in her eyes, so she couldn't resist to the force of gravity and finally fell asleep. Even though, he's a very funny and talkative sort of man, all he desired to do at that moment was to stare at the adorable face sitting beside him, giving him a sugar rush.  
  
Aya was so cute while moaning during her slumber! He slightly smiled and even moved closer to hear her moaning. " Tomaru-Chan". He was very surprised of what he had just heard as he was starting to blush a little. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was then starting to contemplate her face. "She looks simply like a doll, a very cute one too ", he whispered to himself , cautious of not to wake her up. Long black eyelashes on both of her eyes really suited her snowy white skin, but her cheeks were as pink as Sakuras blooming in autumn. As his eyes were locked upon her lips, he felt very tempted and seduced from the small pinky heart- shaped lip. He was eager to cover her lip with his. She looked like a fragile crystal model.  
  
However, he tried to look out the car window to get rid of his temptation or else he might have done any stupid thing and she would never forgive him for that! Even though he was trying to look at the clear blue sky, but still couldn't stop staring at Aya's face. He was very excited since he hasn't seen her for years, and he had always wished he could see her and hold her. He has always missed her intensely and always imagined of how much will she change. He desperately wanted to hold her and confess his true feelings so they could end up together. He still felt regretful that he didn't tell her his true feelings and just went to New York without giving her any clue. He realized that it must have hurt her, but he had always wished to be with her.  
  
Eventually, she was so young and he knew that every one in her family would miss lovely Aya, so he decided not to take her away from them. He knew that she would follow him wherever he would go. The day of his departure was the most painful of day of his life until he didn't want to recall it. The reason for that was the separation from his beloved, Aya. She was the only one he loved and the only one who kept his heart beating. Although, he realized it's not forever that he would be away from her, but for him even a day without her was forever. He cried deeply in his heart until it left a wound. The first day of his arrival at New York was nothing but a catastrophe. He didn't bother to find new friends, observed the new surrounding since all he wanted was the time to fly quickly so, he could get to see his love, Aya again.  
  
After all, he had come to a solution to end his misery. He hid every thing that could possibly remind him of her or even her family. His solution was a success and he was ready to begin with a new life the next morning. Every thing went perfectly wonderful for him. He got nice and sincere friends whom he could share both his suffer and happiness. But, he couldn't lie to himself that deeply every constituent of his body was still whining to see and to be with Aya... That time was the happiest moment of his life since the girl who always existed in his dreams every night was right beside him. And he was certain that she was really different from when he used to wake up found out that the little Aya he saw was only in a dream. But now she was real and he could smell her rosy aroma that gave him pleasures he never had for the past 5 years. He never got a serious relationship with any girl since she was the only one who was lingering in his heart. He felt exhausted by thinking of all those painful memories without her and he was too tired to confess his unspeakable feelings to her. Since every thing was calm and perfect, he felt his body floating in the air as slowly he began to close his eyes knowing when he woke up, little Aya would lie beside him.  
Lonely in his room, Rei lay down on his bed starring at the blank ceiling resembling his mind. He was holding a cell phone with Aya's number on the screen. The music was long ago turned on, but it still continued to play on since the opener didn't feel any pleasure from it. He grabbed the picture of him and Aya for the tenth time, scrutinizing it. It always gave him a chuckle and a big warm smile on his face. The large waterfall in the picture reflected in the sunlight, making it glimmer as it seemed very realistic.  
  
What he loved most about Aya in that picture was her hair that was reflected by the water, making it look luxurious. They both had big smiles on their faces, and it seemed to be the only picture that could prove that they were a couple. The view was Kyoto, which was the first place they had dated. They had very wonderful memories there by doing activities together and shared both their stories and secrets. He wondered why he loved her so much. He also curious of how love could grow since it never existed in his heart when she was desperately after him. For the two years, they have been a couple; Aya has always pleased him. She was gentle, caring, kind, intelligent, and one thing she has adopted were her cheerful and funny habits. He slowly let her in his cold heart and she has warmed it up with wonderful memories. Since then, he really cared and loved her.  
  
She usually talked to him gently in every thing like he was her diary and every word of that made him smile. Every day that he hung out with her meant genuine happiness until it simply became a significant part of his life. He felt their souls binding together, as he was certain that fate to make them soul mates. However, their perfectly sensational relationship didn't last long since it was starting to break apart. It was two months ago since Aya started to act like a contemptible cold fish like how Rei used to act. He had never expected that reaction after a wise consideration since he realized that he hadn't done anything that could possibly hurt her feelings like he did. Sometimes when they were talking, she was lost in her own imagination. Moreover, she declined to share the pain or wonders with him.  
  
Frequently, she canceled their dates without any reasons. It was unbelievable for him since on every date, Aya would always come early before their dating time, but instead he was always late. Unknowingly, the barrier started to build up between them. However, she was never mad at him or whined at him over that, instead all she gave him a soft smile (Rei thinks it's her charm) for her forgiveness. So, now why did it become like this!? Was she seeking vengeance against him!? Was that why she pretended to be nice and caring to back stab him!? He couldn't figure out any logical reason that contributed to her actions.  
  
He has been very painful and no matter how hard he had tried to cope with it, the more suffering it will get. He wouldn't even want to think that Aya knew all along how he had felt, but instead neglected it. He lovef her more than anything..But this was too much more than he could bare... His childhood pictures were scattered all over the floor but he just stared at them. He knew that his mom was responsible for it since he noticed her habit of sneaking into his room to look at these pictures. She wants to remember how I was as a little boy. Why does she want to linger with my childhood memories? Looking pathetically at the pictures once again, his eyes were locked upon a picture all of a sudden. There was nothing special, it was an ordinary picture whereas he was smiling innocently hugging his childhood girlfriend. Then, something snapped right through his head. His eyes grew wide a big grin appeared on his face.  
  
Since Aya looked at that crappy old picture she had found in his room, she turned emotionless. I will find out what's behind it! . He once visualized it, but scar of attention was given at a time. He could recall some details there. It was a boy holding hands with young Aya. Of course he had never felt jealous the past that left no effect on him. Somehow, by the look of her lonely eyes, he could sense that she missed the boy who seemed integral in her childhood memories. He snapped off the hook. He put his face under the pillow and yelled in torment hoping noone would realize what he's up to. He knew he would have to do something with it to retrieve the old Aya, even if he had to sway his fist and blast onto her childhood lover, that thought he is in existence with Aya!  
  
As the cab slowly stopped in front of the castle -like house with a black roof pointing high towards the sky with most parts of the house made up of stones, both of them paid and got off the cab.  
  
As Tomaru was gazing at the house, he thought that although it didn't look like a sweet little home, he remembered exactly the warmth that every one in this house has always supported him as if every thing had just happened yesterday. Aya seemed to be reading his mind since she didn't want to disturb his silent pleasure, so she decided to leave him drifting with his thoughts for a while with a smile on her face. He noticed her and thanked for letting him linger in his memories. He gave her a big warm smile, which actually turned Aya's heart into hammer. She tried to ignore his smile and tried as hard she could to hide her reaction.  
  
For god sake! Why do I have to be panic since he just gave a normal smile. Stop acting like a foolish girl, stop blushing!  
  
However, he could still easily spot that her face was growing bright red again. He chuckled and quit teasing her. He started the conversation with.  
  
" Hey, Aya how about sneaking into the house." Aya slowly gazed at him surprisingly of how childish he could be." I wanna see if some one will smack my head with a baseball batt".  
  
Both of them laughed in unison and started to make an act. Tomaru slowly slid the door open because he wanted to make his arrival unknown to any one in the house. Followed by Aya who slowly tiptoed to carry Tomaru's intention.  
  
" Girl, you don't have to use your ninja skill."  
  
He bursted out laughing constantly wondering how Aya was still innocent and has never changed since he left. Without saying a word, Aya started to blush as usual as Tomaru laughed even harder on her childish action. The light occasionally zoomed on both Tomaru and Aya, and quickly responded that it's from the flashlight. The girl slowly stepped out of the shadow, step by step with caution as she came closer to the two strangers.  
  
Ami was yelling ahead" Who are you!?". While the two stood still, now she was sure that they are harmless since they didn't intend to harm her. With wonder, she tried to figure out who they couls possibly be entering her house at the middle of the night as she took a step closer.  
  
Narrowing her eyes with a sharp gaze and scrutinized the man's face, it looked very familiar to her. Without any further move, instead she paused while trying to figure out who on earth he was. As she left a glance, she saw Aya feeling so relieved. Finally she frowned, furiously opening her mouth, cleared her throat, and broke the silent.  
  
" What on earth are you doing coming home at this time!? Do you know what time it is!?"  
  
Aya didn't mind her younger sister's disrespectful reaction since she realized that she was always like this every time she worried about her. Instead, she gave her a slight smile which puzzled Ami. She frowned even more with a lot of doubt on her pretty face, but she finally got her attention towards the strange man with familiar looks. "Aya, mom and dad gonna be very upset if they find out about this."  
  
Staring at the mysterious guy in front of her furiously which is more like a warning look to stay out of Aya! Tomaru could no longer hold his laugh after studying how funny Ami's face looked when she disliked the guy with her sister. He also noticed that she grew a lot since he saw her, and no longer a little child who he could stroke her hair or pat her. Her face grew mature now with a snowy white skin with rosy cheeks and that small curving lip that was very tempting and seducing like her sister's.  
  
Even with a big frown on her face, she still looked innocent and pretty. And one important thing was that she looked as pretty as her sister as he wondered how their parents could deal with all men who were attracted to them by their pristine, innocent feminine beauty. He finally came back to reality and put his finger over Ami's lip to shut her up." Hey, girl don't you recognize me?" Ami pauses for a while with a big grin on her face. The voice tone familiar, the styles of his talk.  
  
"Wait! It can't be!?" Tomaru!?" she let out a big surprising scream and in excitement, she waited excitedly with wide eyes and mouth opened for his reply and she felt her heart hammering so hard that he was able to feel it too.  
  
" Who do ya think this handsome guy looks like!?" ,winked Tomaru +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What will Aya do with Rei when the first person she always loves comes back to her? The answer is in the next chapter, but before that.Review ne! ^^ 


	3. Home

++ Home ++  
  
The light occasionally zoomed on both Tomaru and Aya, and quickly responded that it's from the flashlight. The girl slowly stepped out of the shadow, step by step with caution as she came closer to the two strangers.  
  
Ami was yelling ahead" Who are you!?". While the two stood still, now she was sure that they are harmless since they didn't intend to harm her. With wonder, she tried to figure out who they couls possibly be entering her house at the middle of the night as she took a step closer.  
  
Narrowing her eyes with a sharp gaze and scrutinized the man's face, it looked very familiar to her. Without any further move, instead she paused while trying to figure out who on earth he was. As she left a glance, she saw Aya feeling so relieved. Finally she frowned, furiously opening her mouth, cleared her throat, and broke the silent.  
  
" What on earth are you doing coming home at this time!? Do you know what time it is!?"  
  
Aya didn't mind her younger sister's disrespectful reaction since she realized that she was always like this every time she worried about her. Instead, she gave her a slight smile which puzzled Ami. She frowned even more with a lot of doubt on her pretty face, but she finally got her attention towards the strange man with familiar looks. "Aya, mom and dad gonna be very upset if they find out about this."  
  
Staring at the mysterious guy in front of her furiously which is more like a warning look to stay out of Aya! Tomaru could no longer hold his laugh after studying how funny Ami's face looked when she disliked the guy with her sister. He also noticed that she grew a lot since he saw her, and no longer a little child who he could stroke her hair or pat her. Her face grew mature now with a snowy white skin with rosy cheeks and that small curving lip that was very tempting and seducing like her sister's.  
  
Even with a big frown on her face, she still looked innocent and pretty. And one important thing was that she looked as pretty as her sister as he wondered how their parents could deal with all men who were attracted to them by their pristine, innocent feminine beauty. He finally came back to reality and put his finger over Ami's lip to shut her up." Hey, girl don't you recognize me?" Ami pauses for a while with a big grin on her face. The voice tone familiar, the styles of his talk.  
  
"Wait! It can't be!?" Tomaru!?" she let out a big surprising scream and in excitement, she waited excitedly with wide eyes and mouth opened for his reply and she felt her heart hammering so hard that he was able to feel it too.  
  
" Who do ya think this handsome guy looks like!?" ,winked Tomaru  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lonely in his room, Rei lay down on his bed starring at the blank ceiling resembling his mind. He was holding a cell phone with Aya's number on the screen. The music was long ago turned on, but it still continued to play on since the opener didn't feel any pleasure from it. He grabbed the picture of him and Aya for the tenth time, scrutinizing it. It always gave him a chuckle and a big warm smile on his face. The large waterfall in the picture reflected in the sunlight, making it glimmer as it seemed very realistic.  
  
What he loved most about Aya in that picture was her hair that was reflected by the water, making it look luxurious. They both had big smiles on their faces, and it seemed to be the only picture that could prove that they were a couple. The view was Kyoto, which was the first place they had dated. They had very wonderful memories there by doing activities together and shared both their stories and secrets. He wondered why he loved her so much.  
  
He was also curious of how love could grow since it never existed in his heart when she was desperately after him. For the two years, they have been a couple; Aya has always pleased him. She was gentle, caring, kind, intelligent, and one thing she has adopted were her cheerful and funny habits. He slowly let her in his cold heart and she has warmed it up with wonderful memories. Since then, he really cared and loved her.  
  
She usually talked to him gently in every thing like he was her diary and every word of that made him smile. Every day that he hung out with her meant genuine happiness until it simply became a significant part of his life. He felt their souls binding together, as he was certain that fate to make them soul mates. However, their perfectly sensational relationship didn't last long since it was starting to break apart. It was two months ago since Aya started to act like a contemptible cold fish like how Rei used to act. He had never expected that reaction after a wise consideration since he realized that he hadn't done anything that could possibly hurt her feelings like he did. Sometimes when they were talking, she was lost in her own imagination. Moreover, she declined to share the pain or wonders with him.  
  
Frequently, she canceled their dates without any reasons. It was unbelievable for him since on every date, Aya would always come early before their dating time, but instead he was always late. Unknowingly, the barrier started to build up between them. However, she was never mad at him or whined at him over that, instead all she gave him a soft smile (Rei thinks it's her charm) for her forgiveness. So, now why did it become like this!? Was she seeking vengeance against him!? Was that why she pretended to be nice and caring to back stab him!? He couldn't figure out any logical reason that contributed to her actions.  
  
He has been very painful and no matter how hard he had tried to cope with it, the more suffering it will get. He wouldn't even want to think that Aya knew all along how he had felt, but instead neglected it. He lovef her more than anything..But this was too much more than he could bare... His childhood pictures were scattered all over the floor but he just stared at them. He knew that his mom was responsible for it since he noticed her habit of sneaking into his room to look at these pictures. She wants to remember how I was as a little boy. Why does she want to linger with my childhood memories? Looking pathetically at the pictures once again, his eyes were locked upon a picture all of a sudden. There was nothing special, it was an ordinary picture whereas he was smiling innocently hugging his childhood girlfriend. Then, something snapped right through his head. His eyes grew wide a big grin appeared on his face.  
  
Since Aya looked at that crappy old picture she had found in his room, she turned emotionless. I will find out what's behind it! . He once visualized it, but scar of attention was given at a time. He could recall some details there. It was a boy holding hands with young Aya. Of course he had never felt jealous the past that left no effect on him. Somehow, by the look of her lonely eyes, he could sense that she missed the boy who seemed integral in her childhood memories. He snapped off the hook. He put his face under the pillow and yelled in torment hoping noone would realize what he's up to. He knew he would have to do something with it to retrieve the old Aya, even if he had to sway his fist and blast onto her childhood lover, that thought he is in existence with Aya!  
As the cab slowly stopped in front of the castle -like house with a black roof pointing high towards the sky with most parts of the house made up of stones, both of them paid and got off the cab.  
  
As Tomaru was gazing at the house, he thought that although it didn't look like a sweet little home, he remembered exactly the warmth that every one in this house has always supported him as if every thing had just happened yesterday. Aya seemed to be reading his mind since she didn't want to disturb his silent pleasure, so she decided to leave him drifting with his thoughts for a while with a smile on her face. He noticed her and thanked for letting him linger in his memories. He gave her a big warm smile, which actually turned Aya's heart into hammer. She tried to ignore his smile and tried as hard she could to hide her reaction.  
  
For god sake! Why do I have to be panic since he just gave a normal smile. Stop acting like a foolish girl, stop blushing!  
  
However, he could still easily spot that her face was growing bright red again. He chuckled and quit teasing her. He started the conversation with.  
  
" Hey, Aya how about sneaking into the house." Aya slowly gazed at him surprisingly of how childish he could be." I wanna see if some one will smack my head with a baseball batt".  
  
Both of them laughed in unison and started to make an act. Tomaru slowly slid the door open because he wanted to make his arrival unknown to any one in the house. Followed by Aya who slowly tiptoed to carry Tomaru's intention.  
  
" Girl, you don't have to use your ninja skill."  
  
He bursted out laughing constantly wondering how Aya was still innocent and has never changed since he left. Without saying a word, Aya started to blush as usual as Tomaru laughed even harder on her childish action.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
You may die of boredom from this chapter.Sorry! ^^ I will try to write better for the next one. So! I need reviews!!!! ^^ Plzzzzzzz 


End file.
